The Bloodbane
by OkamixInu
Summary: What would you do if you had a second chance at life? It's not free though. You have to fight for it, like the rest. You must survive 13 days, whether you live depends on who you befriend and if the Saints have pity on you. But beware of the Bloodbane.


**Hello, this is OkamixInu. For anyone who has been reading 'The Sunflower,' I am very sorry to say that I will have to discontinue it. My story caused problems with another authoress because both our stories have extremely similar plot lines. I honestly didn't think that the plot would be so uncannily similar to hers. I apologize to anyone who was reading my first story.**

**I have started a new story, with the help of TBJ (Twilight BlayderJulz), and I'm confident it's not going to cause problems. And I'll try to keep up with updates. If my Art classes does not kill me.**

**The two main characters appear in this chapter. I will note that I gave characters last names and most of them aren't like the ones you read in other fanfics. I will still reintroduce the insane Lucas again, but that isn't coming till a few chapters in. So do expect gore.**

**There are also many references to other games outside and inside of the Nintendo franchise. Feel free to point out any flaws.**

**I do not own Nintendo or it's characters. Any references made in this story from other games, belong to their respective owners.**

**___________________**

**Day 0: The Boy Who Cried Wolf**

City life is always full of the energy and memories of those that live in the moment. However, the city you know is only a façade to the real inhabitants. Where are the real inhabitants? Can't you see them? They are everywhere. Behind buildings, sitting on the street corner, trying to work to survive. You can see them trying to prove their existence. You still can't see them? Then why don't you try to turn and look at them? Rather then a blank spot in the corner of your eye.

__________

"Dammit! I asked you, where is my wallet. Do you understand? No you don't. All you did was make up this load of BS." I cursed at the face of the scumbag underneath my foot.

I began to pressure the sap's bruised and bleeding face against the cold, brittle concrete ground. I can see him crying and trying to beg. Or is he praying? I don't give a damn; he's going to hell anyways. I bring my foot of his face and bring my other foot in, right in to his nose. His head flies back from the impact and he rolls across the ground grunting, although it was bloody gurgle.

"Ah… I…" He tries to speak. I watch in droll amusement at his pathetic attempt at speaking. Maybe I should have a left a tooth or two for him to speak; too late now. His tattered and aching body curled itself up into a protective little bundle. His face was a bloody pulp from the flurry of punches I gave him before. I can't even tell if he's crying or bleeding.

I bring my foot to his neck and start to crush the precious air out of his throat. He begins to splutter and gag, his broken arms hanging limp against his sides. I keep my foot on his suffocated throat, as my feral eyes look deep onto his fear stricken and suffering pupils. He forcefully splutters to check his bag. I let my foot off of him, and he painfully gasps in his precious and sweet air.

"Give me my wallet." I order him. He looks at me questioningly.

"It's not a question, it's an order! Go get it!" I bark at him. I watch him slowly try to slither, like the slug he is, towards his bag. He used his mouth to open his bag and pushed my wallet out by grinding his head on the concrete to push it out.

I crouch and grab my wallet, looking inside of it to see all of my money still inside. I grab his bloody hair.

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?" I smiled.

I left his groaning body in the alleyway as I made my way out towards the street. Just when I got towards the bustling city lights, I knocked over a small blonde boy over.

"Move it twerp." I looked at him carefully and I noticed he didn't wear any of the normal or casual clothes the other population wore. He was wearing a fancy little coat and matching shorts and boots. A rich little snob. A sigh escapes my lips and I leave the kid there on the ground as I make for my loft.

"Wait!" I hear a voice shout. I turn my head and see the boy standing and running after me.

"You can't just leave him there! I know he did steal, but that was going too far!" He looked like he was going to preach about my wrongdoing.

"Hey, kid, go f--- a pole." I irritably spat at him. He dodged my flurry of saliva. Impressive.

"That scumbag is a local thief, all I did was teach him a lesson. He isn't going to pickpocket in a long while, so, no worries." I concluded.

"That's still going too far! You could have killed him!! At least call an ambulance!" I sighed for the second time today after hearing him repeat himself.

My patience ran thin and I grabbed the boy by the collar, holding him almost a meter off the ground.

"PISS OFF. Unless you want to me to carve you a new mouth." I threatened. The boy looked absolutely terrified and was on the verge of crying. I dropped him and leave. I turned the corner and went towards the central park as a short cut back to my place.

I hate kids. All they do is cry and call for their useless parents. They can never do anything to please them, unless the kid somehow made money. The thing that makes me want to sock them in the face is when they cry over the smallest of things. And…

"HEY!! WOLF! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WOLF!!" I heard a familiar voice scream throughout the park, causing any passerby and on looker to wave their heads in confusion.

I gritted my fangs and turned my head slightly to meet the only person in this forsaken world that I least wanted to see.

"McCloud…" I cursed scathingly.

Fox McCloud, a well-known vulpine working for the Kelmscott police force. He is a very affable man with a hard-working ethic that cannot be rivaled by his sense of justice. Oh how I loathe his existence. His nauseating smile and cheery 'let's all get along' attitude, his preach like tone and how he always has to come and talk to me with every single chance he gets.

Fox trotted up towards me, decked out in the Kelmscott standard uniform with a slightly large hat, which is a keepsake from his father.

"Wolf! Long time no see!" the vulpine starts to strike up a conversation as usual.

"We met yesterday. Check that, you stalked me yesterday. Long time no see my a--." I tell him with an irritated expression.

"Oh. Um, okay then… How are you?" Fox tried to continue, although a little hesitant.

Already past my limit, I grabbed him by the collar, despite him being an authority figure.

You know quite well how I am, PUP. So turn around and go be the little b---- you are." I growled.

"Wolf… You're making a scene!" Fox pointed around towards the park.

Oh, and you weren't when you were screaming my name like a lunatic? I had taken notice that people were watching and whispering. I don't give a damn. They're weaklings; they need the police because they're too lazy and cowardly to protect themselves.

I dropped the vulpine like the boy before me, however, Fox got back up on his feet in a second. I gave him a warning look and I walked towards my place. I glared bullets at anyone who was whispering about me and threatened a few. I only walked a few meters when…

"WOLF!! WOLF? HELLO! HEY! LISTEN!" Fox's annoying voice began screaming again.

I quickly increased my pace and turned the corner. I can still hear him calling me. I break into a run and take a long route back in an effort to lose him. I passed by a couple making out in which I stopped and kicked the guy in the face. Once at my place, I find McCloud standing at my doorway with a smug look on his face.

"Don't think I don't know where you live Wolf." He smiled.

I grabbed him by the collar and socked him. Square in between the eyes. Fox yelped from the pain and started to rub the sore spot.

"Did you lose some power in that punch?" Fox asked. "You need to work out more!" The vulpine groaned after I lightly kicked him.

As I open my door I stick my head out from behind the metal door and look down at him.

"I'm tired, my arms are pretty sore from…" I cut myself off.

The vulpine perked up on my unfinished sentence and began to eye me suspiciously.

"What? What did you do? Oh! Did you do something naughty? I bet you beat up somebody. You know you're girlfriend wouldn't like that. Oh wait I forgot you brok-"

I kicked him across the head and swore at him. I furiously slammed the door and locked it. I leaned against the cold, hard surface as I put a hand to my forehead.

"Hey Wolf! Wolf? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just…" He trailed off.

"Just what?" I bark at him.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be playful. You're always so cold and aggravated. I… I've never seen you smile ever since you broke up with Marianne…" Fox's slightly muffled voice explained.

"She's dead." I bitterly spat.

I could just see Fox's shocked expression as he raised his voice to say,

"What? Marianne, died…?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." My left hand tightened and a drop of blood dripped to the floor.

"She died along time ago. We never broke up, that's just a lie your father told you." I furiously spat out his name as if it were a lethal poison.

"I'm sorry to hear that… I'll see if the investigation is over or not. If it isn't over I'll help out. It's the least I could do." McCloud offered sympathetically.

I remained silent. Like an investigation would go on. Since it was his dad that leads the investigations department.

After a long silence I heard Fox move and take a step away from my door.

"I have to go to the hospital; someone was found beaten badly..." I heard Fox walk away but he suddenly stopped. "There's still a place left in the team. No one's filled it yet. And I doubt it will. So… I'll be waiting. Well, good night Wolf." Fox solemnly spoke.

I don't know how long I stood there, but all I could do was beat myself up over her death. That was the only thing I could do.

Fed up with my pathetic self, I left to go for the bar.

* * *

"Lucas!!" I heard a name call me. I looked over my shoulder to see my aunt running towards me.

"Oh Lucas! Thank heavens you're all right! When the police called I thought you were whisked away by some low life thugs! It would be a serious problem if you disappeared!" My aunt looked down at me with worry and quickly left to go talk to the policeman.

I sat down and watched the seriously injured man be taken down to the emergency room. The doctors said he would be fine thanks to me phoning the ambulance before any thing went worse. My aunt and uncle were walking around the hospital talking to various police officers. I heard the hospital doors open and I watched a sad looking fox enter and make his way towards a bird policeman. I don't know what they were talking about but the fox policeman looked really sad.

I'm envious of him.

I watched the fox come over with a clipboard and sit beside me.

"Lucas Edelstein, correct?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Alright, you are the heir to the 'Edelstein Treasury' correct?"

I nodded again.

"… Why don't you say something? Nervous?" He asked with a soft smile.

"…yes." I quietly answer.

The vulpine placed a soft hand on my blonde head and rubbed.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of. I'm Sergeant Fox McCloud. But you can call me Fox all right?" He smiled.

"OK, um, Mr. Fox." I nod.

Looking through the list Mr. Fox asked me many questions about who attacked the guy. When I told him a mean looking wolf did it, he looked really sad. He then asked me about my parent's death. I told him that they were stabbed to death saving me and my now missing brother.

Before I could smile, my aunt and uncle called me and took me away towards their car. I sadly waved good-bye at Mr. Fox. He waved back.

The ride was uneventful aside from my uncle and aunt berating me about how I'm the heir to the business and if something ever happened to me, they would be in a serious crisis. When we got home, I went to my room and sat on my bed. My room was dark and small. I had a small bed and only a few of my toys and belongings came with me when I moved in. My aunt sold the rest of my belongings, and my families belongings. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tight. My mind kept on replaying the memories I had with my twin brother and my mother and my father. I miss them. I want to be with them. Why did they have to leave me? Why were they murdered? Sleep soon took over me as I fell with a small thud on my bed.

I groggily woke up and looked at my clock. It was one in the morning. I placed a hand on my pillow, immediately retracting I when I felt it was damp. I cried my self to sleep. Again. I opened my door and slowly made my way towards the washroom to wash my face, but a small light from the end of the hallway caught my interest.

The light was coming from my aunt's room. I slowly opened the door a little to see what was happening inside.

"I can't believe the whelp took off again!" My uncle hollered. He was drinking some brandy.

My aunt was combing her hair.

"Don't shout at me! It's the boy's fault for being just like his carefree brother." She replied.

"Anita! What happens if he was kidnapped and held for ransom! We would lose our precious money!" My uncle stammered in his drunken stupor.

Anita, my aunt, stood up from her seat.

"Don't worry Grey, I'll have him sign this document saying that we will take over the fortune because he isn't old enough to." Auntie Anita nonchalantly replied.

My uncle, Grey, looked oddly at the sheet before grinning greedily.

"I'm guessing that he won't be collecting what's his when he grows up?" Uncle Grey grinned greedily.

Aunt Anita shared the same smile of her avaricious husband.

"Of course dear. We'll send him to where his family is, and say that he ran away. Plus, he always whines about wanting to meet my sister." Aunt Ania said.

I took a step back from the door and tightly hugged myself. I knew they weren't the best of relatives, but to go this far…

A small sob escaped my lips.

"Who's there?" My drunken uncle shouted.

The door slammed open and he looked down at me. The light of the room behind him cast a dark shadow, but I could see his smiling face looking down at me. He reached his arm out in front of me and threw me into the room he was in. I landed on the floor with a hard thud. I looked up to see my aunt looking coldly down at me. I felt my body hit the table leg as my uncle kicked me hard. I couldn't hold it in and I cried. I could hear the cups, plates, and cutlery fall. Shattering like my emotions.

"SHUT UP!!" My uncle resumed kicking me. "You dare eavesdrop after all we did for you? We gave you a home after your parents died a dog's death saving you and your brother from a hitman!"

I froze. The police told me that they were murdered, but they never found out why and who did it. I looked up at my relatives and I learned the horrid truth. They had sent the man to kill my family. They sent him to stab my brother and me. They sent him to kill everyone in their way. They probably killed my brother as well, hiding the truth by saying that he ran away to find who killed our parents!

"GREY! You drunken oaf!" Aunt Anita snapped. But she soon regained her composure when she looked maliciously down at me.

"Ah, but we could just get rid of him now…"

A sudden surge of fear went through me as they stepped close; their faces plastered with a sickly smile. I grabbed a fork lying nearby and I stabbed my uncle's hand. He roared in pain as my aunt screeched in horror. A harsh bloody slap sent me reeling towards the door. I slowly got up shaking as I watched my aunt tend to my uncle's wound. I took the chance and bolted painfully through the door.

I kept on running, down the hallway, through the back door, through the streets and down a few alleyways. My legs grew tired and a slumped against a wall crying. The cold ground and the hard wall made me feel like I was alone. No. I was alone. I have nothing now. I can't go back. All I have is myself.

"I hate it…" I sob, "Why does it have to be me…"

A door a few meters away slammed open, causing me to jump, as a large obese man flew out of the building unconscious. I gasped sharply as the same mean wolf from before emerged from the semi-broken door. My eyes locked with his as he turned his head.

My legs couldn't move as the large wolf walked ominously towards me. His snarling expression was directed at me.

I began to hysterically cry, and before I knew it, I was falling to the floor.

* * *

**I hope it was good. **


End file.
